


Proof Positive

by icandrawamoth



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2019 [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, February Ficlet Challenge, M/M, a minor OC who is a huge jerk, an attempt to not have Wedge go immediately into woobie mode that probably didn't work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 02:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17758190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: “Sure, Luke Skywalker – last of the Jedi, hero of Yavin, savior of the Rebellion – is your boyfriend. OfcourseI believe you, Wedge.”





	Proof Positive

**Author's Note:**

> For February Ficlet Challenge day nine prompt "I don't believe you."

“Sure, Luke Skywalker – last of the Jedi, hero of Yavin, savior of the Rebellion – is your boyfriend. Of _course_ I believe you, Wedge.”

Wedge bristles under the tech's sarcastic words. He'd only come over to request he be allowed to leave a note in Luke's ship in case something happens to him on the scout mission he's about to go on.

“Why would I lie?” he asks, heat rising behind the words.

The tech scoffs. “A million reasons. To inflate your hotshot image. To catch some of his fame. Who wouldn't want to be known as Luke Skywalker's lover rather than the coward who bugged out of the Death Star trench?”

Wedge feels like he's been kicked in the chest. He tries to deflect the feeling with anger. “I _followed orders_ , and-”

“Everything okay here?” Suddenly Luke is between them, looking from the tech to Wedge, eyes lingering on him. “I heard raised voices.”

Wedge grinds his teeth, fighting the rising heat in his face. Before he can formulate some sort of response, Luke goes on.

“Doesn't matter. Can I steal you for a minute? I didn't get to say goodbye properly earlier.” Then he's taken Wedge by the hand and is leading him a ways away. When they stop, he pulls Wedge into a kiss, long and deep, that could leave no doubt what they are to each other. “I heard everything,” he confesses when they part, mischief sparking in his eyes. “Did he see?”

Wedge glances surreptitiously over Luke's shoulder. The tech is gaping. Wedge breaks into a grin, the hurt in his chest fading. “Yeah.”


End file.
